Performing Arts Academy
by 1italianbella
Summary: AU: Miley isn't Hannah. Miley and Lilly are friends but don't know Oliver. the 3 go to a performing arts school. what will happen?
1. Prolog

**In Malibu, California:**

15 year old Miley Stewart sat in her bedroom reading a letter.

_Dear Miley Ray Stewart,  
__Congratulations! You have been accepted to The Los Angeles Academy of Performing Arts. We look forward to your talent! Many tried to get in and some failed, but you were not. All freshman are to be here a week early for orientation and to get used to the school. You need to be here August 25 and school starts on September 1__st__. Attached is a list of what you need to buy from the school bookstore. We look forward to seeing you!  
__Sincerely,  
__The Los Angeles Academy of Performing Arts_

Miley was so excited that she was going to LAA. She was going there for singing. She wanted to be a famous singer so bad. She was hoping her best friend Lilly Truscott got in too. So she called her.

"Lilly? Did you get in?"

"Yeah! I'm so excited! Did you?'

"Yes!"

Miley smiled Lilly was going there for dance. She knew Lilly was the best dancer she ever saw.

**In San Francisco, California: **

Oliver Oken reread his letter from LAA. He was so happy he got in. He was going for guitar and maybe dance. His mom wants him to do dance, so he has too. The sad thing was he had to leave his girlfriend to go. He called her up to meet up in their special place. Oliver walked to their place and waited for her.

"Hey Ollie." She said as she kissed him.

"Hey Lucy." Oliver smiled.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I got in." he told her.

"To that performing school in LA?" she asked.

"That's the one." He said.

"Oh, you'll be so far away." She frowned.

"I know." He said as he hugged her.

"I'll miss you. I thought we do high school together, but I know how important guitar is to you." She tried to smile.

"Thanks for being supportive. I know this is hard for you. It is for me too." He said.

"Promise me something." She said.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't go falling in love with a girl there." She said.

"I won't." he smiled.

She smiled back and kissed him.

Little did Oliver know he would soon meet a couple teen girls from Malibu.


	2. Chapter 1

**In Malibu, California:**

Lilly was packing away her things in duffel bags and laundry baskets. She was going to meet Miley before they left, but her and her mom and Miley and her dad were driving separate. They were rooming together. Lilly couldn't wait to go to LAA. Suddenly, her mom walked in.

"Lilly, I got you some new dance clothes and dance shoes." Her mom said handing her the stuff.

"Thanks mom. These are the shoes I wanted!" Lilly smiled.

"Welcome. I'm going to miss you, but this is your dream." Her mom said.

"I'll miss you too." Lilly said as she hugged her mom.

"You almost done packing?" her mom asked.

"Give me an hour and I will be." Lilly smiled.

Her mom nodded and walked out.

Lilly went back to packing. She had 3 duffel bags and 2 laundry baskets. Her dance stuff filled up a laundry basket. She loved dancing; she has been a dancer since she was 3 years old. She continued to pack all her stuff. The stuff for her bedroom was already in the car, like her bed sheets and stuff that wasn't her clothes.

An hour went by and she was done. Everything was in the car. She took out her phone and called Miley.

"Hey Miles, ready?"

"Yeah! Are we meeting at your house or my?"

"Doesn't matter. All my stuff is packed in the car."

"My house because I need to put my stuff in the car."

"Ok I'll be over soon."

Lilly hung up. She looked around her room. It was so cleaned since a lot of the stuff was out of her room. She walked out.

"Hey mom, we can go over to the Stewart's house now."

"Ok." Her mom smiled.

They got into their car and drove to the Stewart's. When they got there, Miley, Jackson, and her dad were packing her stuff in the car. Lilly's mom turned off the car and they got out. Miley ran to Lilly and hugged her.

"Hey! Excited?" Miley asked.

"Yeah!" Lilly smiled.

When they were ready, they were off.

**In San Francisco, California:**

Oliver had Lucy over to help him pack.

"Are you going to bring a picture of me?" she asked.

"A Picture?" he asked.

"Huh?" she asked.

Oliver pulled out a stack of pictures of the two of them and showed Lucy.

She smiled and hugged him.

"I'll miss you so much!" she said.

An hour went by and it was time to go. Oliver and Lucy said their goodbyes and shared a goodbye kiss. Oliver got into the car with his parents and drove off.

**At Los Angeles Academy of Performing Arts:**

Miley and Lilly arrived and quickly found their dorm. They checked and got their keys. They walked up to the 2nd floor and found their room. The beds weren't bunked, there were 2 desks, and 2 closets. Miley, Lilly, Robby Ray, and Lilly's mom started unpacking. It took about 30 minutes before all their stuff was in their room. Even some of their was unpacked. They had their clothes in their closets and sheets on their beds.

"This is it." Lilly said.

Lilly's mom went over to Lilly.

"Here's a check for school supplies." She said handing her the check.

They hugged.

"Miley, here's a check for your school supplies." Robby said.

They hugged.

"We'll miss you." Lilly and Miley said.

Their parents left.

"Let's unpack the rest of our stuff." Miley said.

They did so. It took them an hour to put everything in their place. Lilly had put all her dance clothes in a certain part of her closet. Her dance shoes were just below along with her other shoes. Miley had her IPod speakers to sing along with songs she had music sheets for. Their laptops were on their desks.

"Wow I can't believe we're here." Lilly said.

"I know." Miley smiled.

"Should we get to know other girls in our hall?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah." Miley said.

Lilly and Miley walked out and started meeting up with some other girls.

The next day, Lilly was in her dance class practicing. She was the first person in there. Suddenly, a boy walked in. Lilly noticed him.

"Hey, I'm Lilly." She smiled.

"I'm Oliver." He said.

"Are you sure you are in the right dance class?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, my mom made me do dance. I play guitar too." Oliver said.

"Ok because you don't look like a dancer." Lilly smiled.

"Oh really? Like to put that to a test?" he asked.

"Ok, let's do the waltz." Lilly smiled.

Oliver walked to Lilly. He put one hand on her waist and one in hers. They started dancing.

"You're not that bad Oliver." Lilly said.

"Thanks. How long have you been dancing?" He asked.

"Since I was 3." She said.

They were interrupted by the rest of the class.

"Nice start." The teacher smiled.

After class, Lilly and Oliver walked out.

"Thanks for being my dance partner for the class." Oliver said.

"Welcome." Lilly smiled.

"Do you class now?" Oliver asked.

"Not for an hour." Lilly said.

"Want to hang out in my room?" Oliver asked.

Lilly smiled. "Ok."

They walked to Oliver's dorm. They went up to his room. Lilly saw his guitar in it. And another surprise.

"Who are these pictures of?" Lilly asked.

"My girlfriend and me." Oliver told her.

Lilly's heart dropped.

"I have to go." Lilly lied.

"Why? You just got here." Oliver said.

"I promise I do something with my friend now." Lilly lied.

Lilly walked passed him.

"Nice meeting you." He said, but she was gone.

Lilly went back to her room. She likes a guy and he has a girlfriend! Lilly wondered what this year would bring.


	3. Chapter 2

Lilly laid on her bed. What was she going to do for an hour? She couldn't hang out with Oliver. He had a girlfriend! It wasn't worth it! The door opened up.

"Hey Miles." Lilly faked a smile.

"Hey how was your first dance class?" Miley asked.

"Ok I met a boy." Lilly started.

"Was he cute?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, but after he invited to hang out in his room…" Lilly said.

"What?!" Miley exclaimed.

"But I saw pictures of his girlfriend and ran out and came here." Lilly said.

Miley hugged her. "What's his name?"

"Oliver." Lilly told her.

"Oliver? Does he brown hair?" Miley asked.

"Yeah why?" Lilly asked.

"My first period class is about being in a band and we had to get in groups like a band. The guitar player is boy named Oliver." Miley told her.

"That's sounds like him." Lilly said.

"He seemed really good at guitar." Miley said.

"So how was your 2nd class?" Lilly asked.

"Great! It was Singing 101 and we sang in a group. It was so much fun just because I love singing!" Miley smiled.

"Yeah I loved my dance class. Too bad my first period class is English." Lilly said.

"Yeah, but we need some regular school subjects." Miley said.

An hour later, Lilly said.

"Ready for math?" Lilly asked.

"I guess. I hate math." Miley groaned.

The two girls walked to class. They picked their seats and talked until two boys walked in.

"Miley! It's Oliver!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Who's that hot blonde boy next to him?" Miley asked.

Lilly giggled. Their teacher walked in.

"Welcome class! I would like you each to stand to introduce yourselves and say why you are here."

They started going around the room.

"Hey I'm Oliver Oken and I'm here to play guitar and dancing."

Lilly whispered to Miley. "He told me his mom is making him do dance."

Miley nodded.

The blonde boy stood up.

"I'm Jake Ryan and I'm here for acting and maybe do some musicals."

Miley looked at Lilly and smiled.

It was Miley's turn.

"I'm Miley Stewart and I'm here for singing."

"I'm Lilly Truscott and I'm here for dance."

After everyone was done, class begun.

Jake turned around and saw Miley smiling at him. Jake smiled back. Miley wrote a note and passed it to him.

_Hey  
what's your number? So we can text so we won't get caught passing notes._

Jake gave her his number. Miley sent him a text and they started texting. Class flew by and they looked up and saw the teacher talking about homework.

"I know all you are busy with your talents so homework is more like extra credit. It won't count against you and will help you get a good grade."

Class ended and the teens walked up.

Jake and Oliver walked up to Lilly and Miley.

"Hey Miley." Jake smiled.

"Hey." Miley smiled.

"Thanks for asking me for my number." He smiled.

"Welcome. What class do you have next?" Miley asked.

"Musicals." Jake said.

"Me too." Miley smiled.

"We should walk together." Jake said.

"Ok, let's go." Miley smiled.

Jake and Miley walked away and smiling.

"Hey Lilly. Sorry I didn't say anything about my girlfriend before you came to my room." Oliver said.

"Yeah I don't like when people like it when they don't tell me things." Lilly said.

"What class do you have next?" Oliver asked.

"Dancing in Musicals." Lilly said.

"Is that going be with Jake and Miley since they have musicals now?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know." Lilly said.

"Wanna walk to class together?" he asked.

"Yeah but I need to change into my dance clothes." She said.

"Ok meet up in front of my dorm." Oliver said.

Lilly went to her room and changed. She had on a short grey skirt, black leggings, and a white tank top. She walked downstairs to the outside.

"Your dorm is right next to my!" Oliver smiled.

Lilly nodded and they walked to the theater. They saw Jake and Miley's class warming up in singing exercises. They saw a woman holding a sign that said "Dancers Here!" Lilly and Oliver walked over to the group.

"Dancers listen up, we will be in the musical this year. You all will be in the chorus unless you want to sing. Speak now if you want to sing."

No one raised their hands.

"Ok let's meet the singers."

The dancers walked on stage where the singers were. Lilly walked over to Miley and hugged her. The musical director spoke up.

"Boys and Girls we will be doing _Grease _as the musical!"

Cheers were heard from everyone.

"I always danced to _Grease _when I was younger!" Lilly smiled.

"I would sing to it!" Miley smiled.

"Auditions will be tomorrow." The director said.

"Do we have to audition to be a dancer?" Lilly asked.

"No just sign your name if you just want to be in chorus on this list." He said.

At the end of class, Lilly signed her name on the list. She saw Oliver was next to sign his name.

"You're going to dance?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah." He smiled.

Lilly smiled.

At the end of the day, Miley and Lilly already had dinner and were in their room.

"I think Jake likes you." Lilly said.

"Really? I like him too." Miley said.

Miley smiled. Lilly was happy Miley found someone that probably likes her, too bad for Lilly.


	4. Chapter 3

The next day, everyone was practicing to audition. During everyone's classes, all people could think about it was the audition. When it came to Lilly and Oliver's dance class.

"Hey Lilly, ready for the auditions?" he asked.

"Yeah Miley and I have audition before, but I always just wanted to dance." Lilly smiled.

"Yeah I'm not a great singer." Oliver laughed.

Lilly laughed. "Me too."

When class ended, Oliver and Lilly walked to Math. They met up with Miley and Jake there.

"Lilly! I can't pay attention in math! I'm too excited!" Miley exclaimed.

Lilly smiled. During math, no one paid attention. Luckily, they didn't learn anything.

After class, the four walked to the theater. Miley and Jake started practicing their songs. When it was time, all was called to the stage.

"First the dancers will audition. Now we have divided you up in pairs since most songs involve couples." The director said.

He said the couples.

"Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken."

Lilly looked at Oliver, he looked at her and smiled, she smiled back.

They got in position and waited.

"I will show what you will do and you will you it." Their teacher said.

Their teacher and her partner started dancing, when they finished she said.

"Your turn."

Lilly and Oliver started dancing. He swung Lilly a couple times. They danced and danced. After 5 minutes, they were told to stop.

Next it was time for the singers, Lilly and Oliver sat in the audience and watched. The auditions continued, then.

"Miley Stewart and Jake Ryan."

Miley and Jake walked up.

"We're singing _This is Me._" Miley smiled.

Miley started singing, then Jake. After they finished, they sat with Lilly and Oliver.

"Thank you to all that audition, wait here and I will post the sheets who made it to the board." The director said.

He went off and everyone started talking. 30 minutes later, he walked back in and everyone was silent. He put a sheet and up and another marked 'Dancers.'

Lilly ran to the sheet and Oliver followed. She scanned the list.

_Lilly Truscott partner with Oliver Oken_

"I made it!" Lilly exclaimed.

"And I'm your partner!" Oliver said as he hugged her.

Lilly didn't want to let go. She felt the warmth of his body. His scent which smelled of axe. She didn't let go until.

"Lilly!" Miley yelled.

We pulled apart and she saw Miley waving at her to come over. Lilly went over to her and Oliver followed. Miley was standing with Jake.

"I'm playing Sandy and Jake is playing Danny!" Miley squealed.

"Yay!" Lilly said as we happy danced.

"So are you dancing in it?" she asked.

"Yeah, Oliver and I are partners." Lilly told her.

Miley smiled her.

"Um…Miley?" Jake asked.

"Yes Jake?" Miley asked.

"Wanna go someone with me tonight?" he asked.

"Yes!" Miley smiled.

"Great I'll pick you up in front of your dorm at 7:30." He smiled.

"Sounds good." Miley smiled.

Jake and Oliver walked off.

"Eep!" Miley squealed.

"I'm so happy for you!" Lilly told her.

"What about you and Oliver?" she asked.

Lilly knew why she was asking this. Because of Oliver's girlfriend.

"It probably wasn't meant to be, so I have to move on." Lilly signed.

Miley gave her a hug.

"After classes, help me pick out something to wear on my date!" Miley smiled.

Lilly smiled.

After the rest of their classes, Lilly and Miley were in their dorm room.

"Miles, I really like this green sparkly halter dress." Lilly said holding it up.

"Me too! I'm wearing it." Miley smiled.

Miley put the dress on.

"Do my make-up?" Miley asked.

"Ok." Lilly smiled.

Lilly started doing Miley's make-up. When she finished, it was time for Miley to go. Miley said goodbye to Lilly and headed out the door. She met up with Jake.

"Hey." Miley smiled.

"Hey, you look great." Jake smiled.

"Thanks, so where are we going?" Miley asked.

"Dinner." Jake smiled.

Miley smiled and walked with Jake. They walked to a restaurant.

"The nicest restaurant on campus." Jake smiled.

"I love it." Miley smiled.

Back in Lilly's dorm, she was sitting on her bed doing homework.

"Ugh, I don't want to do homework. I'll go on Facebook." Lilly signed.

Lilly signed in and noticed she had two friend requests. First was Jake, she click 'add friend.' Next was him Oliver. His profile picture was of him and a girl, probably his girlfriend. Lilly clicked 'add friend' on him.

Moments later, Oliver had written on Lilly's wall. They talked for awhile. Lilly was just talking to him as a friend ignoring he had a girlfriend.

Back with Miley and Jake, they had a romantic dinner. They were at dessert now.

"Jake, dinner was great." Miley smiled.

"I'm glad you like and hope there's more." Jake smiled.

"Huh?" Miley asked.

"Miley, I've been crushing on you for awhile. Will you be my girlfriend?" Jake asked.

"Yes!" Miley smiled.

Jake leaned in and gave Miley a kiss on the lips. Jake walked Miley back. When they got to her dorm, they put their arms around each other and kiss goodbye. Miley went upstairs and told Lilly everything.


	5. Chapter 4

So it has been couple of months and they were on fall break, but most students stayed there to practice for the play. Lilly and Oliver were practicing their dance numbers in the dance hall.

"Ow!" Lilly screamed as Oliver stepped on Lilly's foot.

"Sorry, I'm not used to waltzing." Oliver said.

"We're not waltzing for the school dance scene. It's more like fast waltzing. Here I'll lead." Lilly said.

Lilly started. Oliver was getting the hang of it.

"Have you seen _Dirty Dancing_?" Lilly asked.

"No." Oliver said.

Lilly gasped. "Best movie ever."

"Coming from a dancer." He laughed.

"I was going to say dance like they did, but you haven't seen it." Lilly said.

"Maybe we can watch it tonight." Oliver smiled.

"Yeah sounds fun." Lilly smiled.

They kept practicing. 10 minutes later, Lilly said.

"Ok we're done for the day."

"Wanna get something to eat?" Oliver asked.

"Sure." Lilly smiled.

Lilly and Oliver went to a burger joint. They got their food and started eating. When they finished they walked back. They talked and laughed.

"Oliver, you're my best friend." Lilly smiled.

"And Lilly, you're mine." Oliver smiled

The two best friends hugged. They continued talking and laughing.

They were right in front of their buildings. They hugged goodbye, but cut off.

"Oliver?"

Oliver found his girlfriend Lucy staring at him.

"Lucy?" he asked.

"Yeah, I thought I visit my boyfriend on fall break, but I see him hugging some other girl." Lucy said.

"I better go." Lilly said starting to walk away.

"Lilly wait!" Oliver said grabbing onto to Lilly.

Her heart jumped. He wanted her to stay.

"No your girlfriend is here." Lilly said.

"Yeah, his _girlfriend_." Lucy said.

"Lucy, be nice to my best friend." Oliver said.

"Best friend? Oh please! You like her! I know how you act around girls you like!" Lucy yelled.

"Oliver, I really better go." Lilly said.

"Lilly, I thought we were gonna watch _Dirty Dancing_?" Oliver asked.

"_Dirty Dancing_? I tried getting you to watch _A Walk to Remember_." Lucy said.

Suddenly, Lucy's phone rang. She answered it forgetting she left it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Lucy, are you done visiting Oken?" a boy asked.

Lucy's face turned red.

"I want you to come back babe."

"Ryan. I talk to you later." She said hanging up.

"We're done." Oliver said.

"What?" Lucy said.

"You're mad for me hanging out with a girl when you were cheating. I'm breaking up with you. Leave." Oliver said.

Lucy looked at him and turned around.

"I better go." Lilly said.

Oliver grabbed Lilly. Lilly looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

Oliver did the unexpected. He grabbed her face and kissed her.

Lilly smiled and returned the kiss.

**Won't update till I get 5 reviews! **


	6. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for not updating in so long!! My sister was studying abroad in Italy, so my dad went there for the last 2 weeks. I had to stay at my grandparent's house. But I will update all my stories!! **

* * *

Miley and Jake were walking around campus after their date.

"I have a special present for your birthday next week." Miley smiled.

"Aw, you didn't have to get me anything." Jake said.

"Oh I just had to." Miley smiled.

Jake looked at Miley and gave her a kiss. They continued walking back to their dorms, but stopped when they saw that sight.

Lilly and Oliver lip locked.

"Lilly?" Miley asked.

"Oliver?" Jake asked.

The two pulled apart and saw Miley and Jake staring at them.

"When did this happen?" Miley asked.

"Just now, Oliver broke up with his girlfriend then kissed me." Lilly said.

"Yeah I found out Lucy was cheating on me." Oliver said.

"Well, I better hang out with Miley now, ok?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I'll hang out with Jake." Oliver said.

The boys went to their room while the girls went to theirs. Lilly had remembered Oliver's Facebook picture was of him and his girlfriend. She decided to check his page. She went on and noticed Oliver had already said he was single and his picture was different. Now it was of Oliver and Jake doing a pose. Lilly got off and hung out with Miley.

"So you and Oliver." Miley smiled.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Kissing." Miley smiled.

"And you and Jake?" Lilly asked.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes." Miley smiled.

"Aw." Lilly smiled.

"So what are you going to do about Oliver?" Miley asked.

"I don't know. I'm old fashioned, I like the guy to make the move." Lilly smiled.

Miley smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile with Jake and Oliver:

"So are you going to ask Lilly out? I asked Miley out and she said yes." Jake said.

"Yeah I know. I'm not sure." Oliver said.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"I'm shy about asking girls out. Lucy had to ask me to go out." Oliver said.

Jake nodded. He quickly texted Miley.

_Oliver says he shy about asking girls out._

Miley quickly replied.

_No! Lilly likes when guys ask her out!_

Jake replied.

_We have to think of something._

Back with Lilly and Miley:

"Shit! Oliver and I were going to watch _Dirty Dancing_ tonight!" Lilly exclaimed.

Miley smiled.

"Lilly, I'm gonna go." Miley said.

"Where are you going to go now?" Lilly asked.

Miley had already closed the door. She dialed Jake's number.

"Jake! Meet me outside with Oliver. I have a plan."

Miley walked outside. Jake was already there with Oliver.

"What's up?" Jake asked.

"Um…We are going to go over the final song in _Grease_." Miley quickly said.

Jake shot her _what's going on _look. Miley replied with a _just follow my lead _look.

They went upstairs. Miley opened the door. Lilly was already in her pajamas in bed reading a magazine. She looked up.

"Miley!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Hey Oliver, Jake, what are you doing here?" Lilly asked.

"Miley said we were going over the final song in _Grease_." Oliver said.

Lilly was confused.

"Oh yeah, but now I don't really want to anymore. Lilly, you can go back to watching _Dirty Dancing_." Miley said.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Want some company watching the movie?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." Lilly smiled.

"Jake, let's go to your room." Miley said.

Jake and Miley left. Lilly put the movie in and laid on her bed. Oliver sat at the end of her bed.

"You can lay back." Lilly said.

"Ok." Oliver said.

Oliver laid back next to Lilly. Lilly put her head on his shoulder. They started watching the movie.

Halfway through the movie, Oliver looked at Lilly. He did a fake yawn and stretch then put his arm around Lilly. Lilly smiled.

When the movie ended, Lilly was asleep. Oliver carefully got up to leave, but was stopped.

"Don't leave." Lilly said.

Oliver smiled and laid back down next to Lilly. He kissed her and she returned the kiss. His arms were around her when they fell asleep.

Miley later came in. She noticed they were asleep. Quickly and quietly, she got changed into her pajamas and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 6

A week had passed; Lilly and Oliver haven't asked each other to go out yet. Miley and Jake really wanted it to happen. Everyone was at dress rehearsal and tomorrow night was opening night. Lilly slipped on her dress for the school dance scene. She, along with other girl dancers, walked out of the dressing room. They met up with their partners. The curtains rose and they started dancing. Everyone had their own moves to do, so it could look like a school dance. Lilly danced with Oliver. All the dancers danced in the back, so the main actors could be in front.

"This is fun." Oliver smiled.

"Yeah." Lilly smiled.

The two haven't said anything since their kiss or kissed at all. They acted as if nothing happened.

Miley, dressed as Sandy, walked in with Jake, dressed as Danny, to do their number. The rest of the rehearsal was great.

* * *

The next night, everyone was ready. Miley and Jake were ready. The prelude played. Then the curtain rose to Miley and Jake with the beach set behind them. After, it switched to first day of high set. Lilly and Oliver walked together back and forth through the set looking like a couple since they were told to do so. The dancers walked in the back pretending they were at school.

The play went on and the audience loved it. At the curtain call, Lilly and Oliver took their bows with the other dancers. Lilly found her mom smiling. Of course Miley and Jake got the most cheers. After, the cast went to find their families. Miley's whole family came and her dad bought her flowers. Lilly talked to her mom.

"Lilly, you were great!" her mom exclaimed.

"I was only a dancer." She reminded her.

"But you were better than all the other dancers." Her mom smiled.

They hugged. Oliver came up.

"Uh, Lilly can I talk to you alone?" Oliver asked.

"Sure, thanks for coming mom. Bye love you." Lilly smiled as she hugged her mom again.

Lilly and Oliver walked backstage to get some silence.

"Lilly, I know you remember our kiss. I do." Oliver said.

"I do too." Lilly smiled.

"Anyway, willyoubemygirlfriend?" Oliver asked fast.

"What? Slow down." Lilly said.

"I never usually do this. Be my girlfriend?" Oliver asked.

Lilly stared at him.

"It's ok. It was worth a shot." Oliver said turning around.

Lilly grabbed Oliver. "Yes." She planted a big kiss on him.

Afterwards, they told Miley and Jake. They were, of course, happy for them.


	8. Epilogue

**3 YEARS LATER**

Lilly, Miley, Jake, and Oliver stood in their graduation robes. They had made it through the Las Angeles Academy of Performing Arts. They all sat next to each other. Miley and Jake had gotten the leads in the musicals. Lilly had been the best dancer in her class, while Oliver had formed a band. After graduation, the four was talking about the future.

"Lilly, are you really going to New York?" Oliver asked.

"Ollie, I have too. I want to dance in Broadway musicals." Lilly told him.

"Well, at least she'll have some company since I want to sing in Broadway musicals." Miley said.

"What about you Jake?" Miley asked.

"Miles, I do love you but I want to go to Hollywood to audition for movies." Jake said.

Miley hugged Jake and gave him a kiss.

"And you have to go back to San Francisco to be in your band." Lilly told Oliver.

"Lilly, we'll always be together." Oliver said giving her a kiss.

The next day, the four went off to their destinations. Miley and Lilly had to go Malibu to pack all of their things. They drove to New York City and shared an apartment. Both girls got to be in the musical _Mamma Mia!_ Miley hadn't gotten the lead since it was Broadway, her role was Sophie's friend, Ali. Lilly was a dancer in the musical.

So they had been performing _Mamma Mia!_ for a month already when they got a surprise visit.

"Jake!" Miley exclaimed as she saw Jake backstage after the show. They kissed.

"You were great." Jake smiled.

"Did you see me?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah and you did great too." Jake told her.

"Have you heard from Oliver?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah sort of. His band is getting famous." Jake said.

"I know." Lilly said.

"So how's acting?" Miley asked.

"Great and that's why I'm here. I'm on a T.V. filmed in New York." Jake said.

"Yay!" Miley exclaimed.

Lilly was sad Oliver couldn't live there.

A year later, Miley and Jake's relationship was stronger. Lilly had talked to Oliver, but haven't seen him since graduation. She and Miley were still doing _Mamma Mia! _They just loved it! One night after the show ended, Lilly was getting ready to leave when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"I almost ready Miley." Lilly said.

The person leaned down and gave Lilly a kiss.

"Oliver!" Lilly exclaimed.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"I missed you so much!" She exclaimed.

"Me too. You did awesome tonight." He smiled.

"Thanks." Lilly smiled.

"Anyways, my band and I are living here now so I can be with you." Oliver told her.

Lilly kissed him because how happy she was.

**5 YEARS LATER**

Lilly and Miley still did _Mamma Mia_, but their parts changed. Miley had moved up to play Donna's friend Tanya. Lilly had found out she had a voice and her part was Miley's old part. Both couples had gotten married and were living on their own. Jake and Oliver went to as many shows as they could. Lilly cheered on Oliver at his concerts when she could. Their careers were great thanks to LAA.


End file.
